A Long Night
by Infinity-formlesstree4
Summary: Sequel to Extracurricular Activities. Dawn and Cynthia get caught in a blizzard south of Snowpoint and take refuge in a small shack and find themselves with an unexpected guest.


It had been several months after Cynthia's and Dawn's little moment inside the Jubilife classroom. Not that it mattered since the media got wind of the two as a couple. Neither seemed to be bothered by it actually, and continued on with life as if nothing happened, despite Jubilife TV trying to grab an interview with them whenever possible. The two were traveling north through the cold blizzard conditions just south of Snowpoint, coming up to pay a visit to Candice.

"Remind me again why we didn't just fly?" Dawn said, her voice muffled behind her scarf. Cynthia shrugged.

"For the thrill of having to work to get somewhere, that's why I chose to walk. You came along because you love me." She said laughing. Dawn rolled her eyes and tucked her head against the raging blizzard which if at all possible picked up even more. Cynthia took a quick glance up and made out the top of what appeared to be the Pokémon Center a way off in the distance. She quickly tapped Dawn's shoulder and pointed towards the bright red roof.

"It's not that far! We might be able to make it in an hour if we keep at it." Dawn nodded her head and continued to slowly stomp forward, Cynthia following behind her. The conditions were terrible, each gust of wind chilling them to the bone and each breath they let out threw that much more of the little warmth they had left out of them.

"I wonder if we should just find a place to camp until this blows over." Dawn yelled over the howling wind.

"I don't know but it's get-"The ground beneath Cynthia gave way as she stepped into a deep pocket of snow. The sudden drop wrought a shriek out of her as she fell face first into the snow, sinking a good six inches. Dawn quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back up.

"You OK?" Dawn asked. Cynthia's face had gotten pretty red and was slightly numb from the coldness of the snow, but she nodded.

"Just a bit embarrassed." Dawn smiled and kissed her on the nose.

"Let's keep going before this gets any worse." She said and started moving towards what she hoped was the entrance to Snowpoint. Cynthia followed behind her, being extra careful of her footing now and the two made slow but steady progress towards Snowpoint. However, as day slowly became night, the temperature started slipping down closer and closer to the negatives and no matter how many layers they put on, both girls were shivering.

"I d-d-d-don't know ab-b-bout you." Dawn said, her teeth chattering. "B-b-b-ut I'm fr-r-r-eeeezing." Cynthia managed a small nod as she tried to keep her mouth closed holding as much heat inside of her body. However, up in the distance was something that gave both some hope.

"Lights!" Dawn shouted excitedly. She grabbed a hold of Cynthia's hand and took off running towards the house half dragging Cynthia along the way. It was quite an interesting sight, seeing a little girl dragging the larger Champion through the snow storm but Cynthia didn't seem to mind. As the two approached the house, a large sign came into view in front of it. The two slowed down and stopped to read the snow covered sign.

"Travelers welcome." Dawn read out loud. "Awesome! Let's get inside!" Grabbing Cynthia's hand again, Dawn took off towards the door and quickly opened it. However, there was a small step up to get in and Dawn didn't notice it.

"Wahh!" she cried out as she tripped over the step, falling flat on her face, Cynthia following soon after since she was still holding Dawn's hand. The door slowly closed itself as the two lay on the ground laughing at how foolish they must've looked. Dawn managed to roll herself around to where her back was on the ground and she was looking back into Cynthia's face and wrapped her arms around Cynthia's waist.

"That was rather fun!" she said with a smile. Cynthia nodded and kissed her on the lips before slowly standing up; breaking the grip Dawn had on her and took off her jacket. The house seemed rather empty actually and extremely spacious. The kitchen was fully furnished and there were four chairs at the dining room table. The living room had an averaged sized television with a large couch and snack table in front of it and two rocking chairs. There was another door that led into a hallway that went off to who knows where. Cynthia was too tired to find out. She held out her hand and picked Dawn up and threw her jacket over one of the dining room chairs.

"Wanna go stretch out on the couch?" Dawn said yawning. Cynthia nodded and the two, while holding hands, walked over to the couch and stretched out, Cynthia's back against the back of the couch while Dawn was in front of her, her back against Cynthia's body. The warmth the young girl gave off was starting to affect Cynthia's ability to think rationally. She started picturing herself stripping Dawn naked and kissing her up and down her body, teasing Dawn with her fingers before tasting her. No matter how hard she tried to shake these images from her head, the fact that Dawn was lying in front of her, possibly asleep, was just too much to resist. She was about to start kissing Dawn's ear when the girl shuttered a bit.

"What's wrong?" Cynthia said. From her view, it looked like Dawn was cold with her arms held close to her body, but she slowly lifted up her right hand which was drenched.

"I've been a bad girl Cynthia…" Dawn whispered. "Couldn't help it…" Cynthia realized exactly what was on Dawn's hand.

"This whole time we've been lying down…?" she said, pulling her hand closer. Dawn nodded slowly and rotated her head around. Her face was bright red and she was panting heavily. Cynthia slowly ran her tongue along Dawn's hand, the liquid had a sweet taste to it and Cynthia wanted more. She slowly ran her hand down Dawn's back and wedged her way into the back of Dawn's pants. Dawn moaned as Cynthia's cold hand gently caressed her ass.

"Then I guess I better punish you for that." She said, slipping a finger inside Dawn's ass who let out a small squeak.

"Ah! Not up the-!" Cynthia stuck her tongue inside Dawn's mouth cutting her off completely. Cynthia's free hand snaked its way around to the front of Dawn and started to massage her small breasts. The younger girl tried her best to squirm her way free, but with Cynthia having an arm around her, a finger inside her, and a tongue in her mouth, there was nothing she could do but let Cynthia slowly molest her, not that she didn't enjoy it.

"Tell me…" Cynthia said as she broke the kiss. "Do you want more?" It took all of Dawn's energy to nod her head as Cynthia continued to violate her ass with one finger. Cynthia licked her lips and smiled as she ran her hand under Dawn's shirt and up to her breasts. To her surprise, there was no bra.

"You are a very naughty girl you know that?" Cynthia whispered into Dawn's ear and began to play with her nipples.

"Ahh…you're going to make me…" she moaned. A sudden thud emanated from the hallway, startling both of them, followed by a moan. Cynthia pulled both hands out from Dawn and slowly slid herself out from behind her holding a finger up to her mouth. Once free, she slowly walked over to the hallway and looked around. To her left, she was startled to find a red-faced Candice on the floor, her right hand in her pants and her left hand on her breasts.

"Well well well, what have we here?" Cynthia said, startling Candice.

"Ahh umm…erm…uh…" she stuttered, blushing even brighter.

"Did you enjoy the view?" Cynthia said, getting down to Candice's level.

"N…no…" she whimpered. Cynthia shook her head and grabbed Candice's arm.

"Explain this." She said, pulling Candice's arm out of her pants. Her hand was drenched in her own cum and she looked away.

"No…stop it…" Candice said, trying to pull away and failing miserably. Cynthia placed her hand on Candice's and pulled away, her hand now dripping with Candice's cum. Cynthia did the only thing she thought of: lick her hand like a lollipop. Candice just sat there as she watched Cynthia lick her hand dry before looking back at her, licking her lips.

"You're tasty…I think we can use you…" Cynthia said. She didn't give Candice a chance to reply before picking her up and taking her out into the family room.

"Look who I found in the hallway!" Cynthia exclaimed, startling Dawn whose hand were down her pants again. Cynthia walked over to the couch, still holding Candice and set her down.

"I'm gone for a few minutes and you can't keep from sticking something in you, can ya?" Cynthia asked her. Dawn shook her head and pulled her hand out which was drenched again.

"Let's say…I was getting…warmed up." Dawn said, sucking on her cum soaked fingers. Cynthia slipped her hand down Candice's skirt and began to play with her slit, rubbing her fingers around the edges while Dawn slowly crawled over and ran both of her hands up Candice's shirt and fondled her breasts earning a of pleasure from her.

"Does that feel good?" Cynthia whispered. Candice nodded as let out another moan as Cynthia pushed a finger inside her slit.

"Good." Dawn said, sliding her tongue inside Candice's mouth. It was quite a scene. Cynthia was sitting on the couch, her hand up Candice's skirt, Candice sitting on top of her, squirming around and Dawn was on top, both hands up Candice's shirt and making out with her. It didn't take long for Candice to tense up and pull away from Dawn's mouth and shout out in pleasure as she climaxed all over Cynthia's hand. Dawn smiled and dropped onto the floor, noticing the puddle on the ground.

"Jeez Candice, you must have needed this." Dawn said, picking up some with her finger and sucking on it. The flavor reminded her of mint candies and she wanted more of that. While Dawn was exploring down under, Cynthia undid the bow on Candice's shirt and pulled it off, exposing her breasts, and using one of her hands to massage them while putting her one, the one that was drenched, into Candice's face.

"Go on, taste yourself." Cynthia whispered into her ear. "You know you want to." Candice whimpered a little bit as Cynthia played with her nipples a little, but eventually gave in and began to lick Cynthia's fingers. At the same time, Dawn had started exploring up Candice's skirt and slowly ran her tongue along her slit, causing a shudder to roll across Candice's body. The taste was amazing and Dawn wanted more. She wrapped her hands around Candice's waist and dove in, shoving her tongue deep inside of her. Candice let out a cry as she felt Dawn's warm tongue insert her and Cynthia took the opportunity to pull Candice into a kiss letting her tongue explore the gym leader's mouth. Each time Dawn ran her tongue across Cynthia's slit or pushed her tongue in, Candice let out another moan of pleasure, each moan going longer and louder than the previous.

"Pleeease…don't stop…" she moaned as Cynthia began to pull and twist her nipples. Despite Dawn's best efforts, however, Candice's juices started to drip onto the floor, now rushing out of her as fast as a river.

"We have a long night ahead of us Candice…" Cynthia whispered. "Let's just see how long you can last." One of her hands went down and managed to get under Candice's ass and slowly slipped a finger inside. That small action pushed Candice over the edge as she let out a shriek, showering Dawn with her cum and slouching back onto Cynthia, hardly able to breathe. Dawn tried her best to lick it all up, but there was just too much as the rest fell onto the floor.

"You OK down there Dawn?" Cynthia asked. There was some coughing as Dawn slowly came up, her face covered in Candice's cum.

"Yeah…can I have a hand though?" she said, sitting next to Cynthia. She nodded and kissed her, sliding her tongue inside Dawn's mouth. She could taste both Dawn and Candice, and the fact that both of them had come while she hasn't irked her.

"I think it's my turn." Cynthia said, sliding a panting Candice off of her and slowly pulling down her pants. Dawn eagerly hopped onto the floor and waited patiently while Cynthia slid her pants all the way down. It was a glorious sight to Dawn, seeing Cynthia fully exposed and dripping wet, waiting to be given attention. She was slowly moving towards when Cynthia placed a hand on her forehead and shook a finger.

"You have to watch to get…" she said, slowly running a finger across her slit. The Champion moaned as she slowly inserted a finger inside herself and used her other hand to massage her own breasts. Another finger slipped in, this time spreading out, exposing the inside to Dawn, who was slowly sliding closer. If Cynthia noticed, she paid no mind as she continued to slide her fingers in and out, moaning with every stroke. It didn't take long for Dawn to give in and throw herself towards Cynthia.

It didn't take long for Cynthia to orgasm, what with Dawn's tongue sliding on the surface and two fingers moving around on the inside. It was all Dawn could to do to keep the juices from dripping onto the couch.

"Ohhhhhh God that felt soo good…" Cynthia said, panting heavily. Dawn smiled and sat on the couch next to Cynthia and kissed her, running her tongue through her mouth causing Dawn to moan in pleasure.

"Mmm…" she said. "Just so you know, you taste amazing." Cynthia smiled and brushed a finger across Dawn's soaking wet panties.

"To bad we don't have anything for this…" she said, slipping a finger inside and kissing her again.

"To bad indeed." Candice said, startling Cynthia. She wrapped her arms around Cynthia and began to massage her breasts, slipping both hands up her shirt. Dawn to the moment to slip a finger down into Cynthia's slit and spread it around, feeling every inch that her small fingers could reach. It seemed the world around them faded out, as they blocked out all other senses but the heat that each one of them gave off. Dawn was the first to climax, showering Cynthia's hand in her juices, followed shortly by Cynthia who unleashed a load on Dawn's hand. Both girls collapsed on top of each other and all three fell backwards on the couch panting heavily.

"Looks like we got too wrapped up with each other Candice." Dawn said between breaths. "Looks like we'll have to make up for that next time." Candice laughed a bit and adjusted her hands and began to gently play with Cynthia's nipples.

"We've got all night girls, and I know just the thing to do…"


End file.
